


Sit Upon My Knee

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts foreign and foolish,a bit of silly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Upon My Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Sokka was glad he’d kept the fake beard he used to see the headmaster of the fire school. He meant it to be a silly prank when he wore it when he was alone with Zuko.

“Prince Zuko, what seems to be troubling you? Why don't you sit on my knee and tell your Fire Lord.” He said with a thick fake accent.

He did not feel so foolish when Zuko practically threw himself in his lap.

Sokka knew that some people might not like their new game, but he would play as long as Zuko needed him too.


End file.
